GWEX: Thus Begins Mission Book Worm
by Turquoise Silver
Summary: The GW boys on the way to their 1st day of school in M.O.N.


The next morning all of the boys were up and ready at 5. The each jogged on the nature trails for an hour. After their jog, they had breakfast and retired to their rooms, each preparing for the day in their own way.  
Laurel woke up and was ready by 6:30. After making sure that her back pack was ready for school, she decided to check on the guys. Her first stop was Duo's room. His door was open, so she leaned in and asked if he was ready.  
"Shhh!" came his reply. He was in the midst of building a huge card castle. Fascinated, Laurel stopped and watched. Duo held his breath as he placed the last card on top, then he tiptoed away. At the door, Laurel opened her mouth to speak again, but Duo stopped her by raising his hand. Delicately he picked up a string, All of a sudden, he yanked the string. This set off a chain reaction, which started above Laurel's head on the door-frame.  
On the door-frame, the fore mentioned string removed a stopper allowing a small marble to roll down a ramp, The ramp circled down alongside the doorway, ending at a the beginning of a long domino chain. As you probably guessed, the knocked each other down along the connection. What you probably did not realize was that they spelled Duo in cursive. At the end of the domino Duo, the last one bumped into a tiny toy car, sending it down another ramp where it ran into G. I. Jo figurines. This sent them over the edge of the bed. They weighted down one side of an improvised teeter-totter. The other end raised and sent another marble rolling, After some breath holding, the 'grand finale' happened. The marble rolled into the card castle, not upsetting one card. That is, until it reached the center. With the one, well-aimed marble, Duo sent a magnificent card castle 'crashing' (As much as cards can crash) to the floor.   
Once it had completely disintegrated into a heap of cards, Duo began a back-paining game of pick up sixes, sevens, and so on. After watching him a little while longer, Laurel helped him finish picking them up. Then they cleaned up the rest of the contraption, and put the makings back into her brother's 'secret' hiding spot. When they had finally finished, Laurel remembered why she was there in the first place.  
"You ready for school?"   
Duo nodded vigorously, and did a stylish twirl, showing off his first-day-o-school-outfit. He was wearing one of his non-black outfits. It consisted of a red Hawaiian button-down shirt over a white tank-top. On his lower half, he wore cargo khaki shorts and comfy looking sandals. Laurel almost let out a catcall, but caught herself and nodded approvingly. They continued down the hall to Quatre's room.  
Quatre was standing outside his door smiling happily. He waved and greeted them. Laurel smiled to herself. Poor kid, he is gonna get razzed major time! she thought. Our dear Quatre followed his normal dress code. Khaki pants and a purple vest over a carnation pink button-down shirt. Saying nothing, she led them down the hallway to Trowa's room.  
Trowa had his door shut, so Laurel raised her hand to knock. As her hand began to descend towards the door, it opened. There stood Trowa. He was wearing jeans, and a mid-night blue long-sleeved shirt. Laurel smiled and greeted him nervously. "Um, hi Trowa." Boy he is soooo spooky.  
"Hello Laurel, Quatre, and Duo." He said.  
Duo was offended. "How come I was last? Am I not important enough to be first or second? Well?!?!" Duo put his hands on his hips in an exaggerated gesture. He heaved a fake sigh, and sarcastically mumbled something about respect.  
During Duo's little thing, WuFei had walked up the hallway. He approached un-noticed by all but Trowa. He tapped Laurel's shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin, along with Duo and Quatre. While she recuperated, WuFei asked, "Excuse me, woman, but when do we attend this school?" After he asked, WuFei thought of something, and stuck his nose into the air. I hate it when I forget to do that! He thought.  
"We leave for school in about an hour." Replied Laurel.  
"AN HOUR?!?! INJUSTICE!!!" Yelped WuFei. He stomped his foot in frustration. Only then did Laurel notice that he was not wearing the same outfit as before. He was wearing tight jeans and a orange stretch shirt. Laurel stifled a giggle.  
"Mission Book Worm Accepted. Day one." Said Heero who melted out of the shadows. Again Laurel jumped out of her skin. No one else moved. Apparently he does that often enough I should get used to it. She thought. All she said was, "Pardon me? I didn't hear what you said. Heero was wearing the same as the day before. Black spandex shorts and an olive tank top.  
Duo shuffled awkwardly, and began pushing he down the hallway. "Umm... Never mind him , he just does that sometimes, lets just get on out into the fine morning air! Don't pay any attention to his mission mumbo-jumbo. Heh, heh..." He trailed off, and a sweat droplet formed on his head.   
Heero followed closely and whispered to Duo, "Omae o korosu." Another sweat droplet on Duo. Laurel watched them closely, wondering if she could make sweat droplets like that form on her head.  
When they reached the entryway, Laurel pointed to 5 backpacks setting on the ground. "We weren't sure if you guys knew what to bring, so we got some stuff ready for you. Each backpack has notebooks, cheapo calculators, pens, pencils, and other such stuff. Go ahead and pick one!" She shoved Duo forward. Immediately, Duo picked up the jet black backpack that had red zippers and pull strings. Quatre ventured forward next and picked up a khaki backpack that looked like it was for a desert trip. The three others instantaneously grabbed the remaining bags. WuFei claimed a pure white one with a Chinese dragon on it. Trowa got the one that was a funky green with blue pockets and a yellow handle, and looked like it was from a circus at one time (who knows, perhaps it was!). Heero took an olive green backpack with very discreet pockets, and black zippers. Laurel laughed to herself. All of the boys took the exact ones she had expected.  
"Okay, guys, that killed like none of our time. How about I walk you around the town on the long way to school? We will still get there early, but we probably should anyway. Especially since Principal Whitely needs to give you your schedules, maps, and a personal welcome speech." Laurel looked at the guys expectantly. They all just shrugged, and let Laurel lead the way.  
Outside, Laurel was immediately knocked over by a basset hound. It jumped all over her and licked her face. Duo approached to help her up, but she stopped him. "Duo, take no steps toward me. I know this dog, in fact he is mine. If you get too close, he will snap at you. He is jealous and over-protective." She pushed the dog off and got up. "Much better. Dooper, go see the guys."   
As if it had heard and understood her, the pup sauntered over and sniffed Duo. Dooper liked him, and licked his hand. Next came Quatre, same reaction. Heero stood stock still watching the basset sniff his shoes. Dooper sneezed and moved onto WuFei. WuFei, of course, called the dog a weak mutt, so it peed on his shoes, and he ran in to change. Trowa was last. Unlike it had with either Duo, Quatre, or Heero, Dooper just sat at his feet and stared into Trowa's eyes. Trowa stared right back. Everyone was still and silent, just watching the two stare at each other. Then WuFei barged out and ruined the moment.  
"You woman! Your mutt ruined my shoes!"  
"You had better watch it, or I might tell him to do it again!" WuFei shut-up. "Dooper, go inside." No reaction. "DOOPER! GO INSIDE!!!" Still nothing. Trowa was still staring him in the eyes. He nodded his head towards the door. Dooper trotted on into the house. Laurel shivered. Spooky...  
In a few moments they were on their way. Suddenly, Duo stopped. The rest of them ran into him, because he had been leading slightly. Duo raised his hand and pointed into the middle of the street. "C-c-c-cow!" he whispered. Laurel shrugged and pushed him. After some more staring at the cow in the street, and then some backpack adjusting, they were back on their way. In another minute, they were at the school. Duo pointed again. "Look! It is the same cow!!! The markings are identical!" He glanced back and saw the other cow still in the road. "B-b-b-but..."  
Laurel laughed at him. "Duo, of course that is not the same cow. That, in the street is Lulubelle. This here, is her twin. Macey. They are our schools mascots. Come on, now besides telling the Principal who you are, I have to tell him that the cows are out again." She sighed. "Well at least it isn't my fault this time." And so they entered the school.  
And thus began Mission Book Worm. Day one.  



End file.
